Diciembre
by Nashla-Starlight
Summary: Diciembre, un mes lleno de paz y alegría. Aunque no todo es así... Amores y desamores... Traición... Venganza... Sorpresas... (AU) (YAOI)
1. 1 de Diciembre

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya, y sus personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y TOEI Animation. Los uso sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias del Fic: **UA, YAOI, y alguno que otro MAL lenguaje, en otros capítulos.

**Nota: **Ésta historia esta situada en el siglo XXI, 2013.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Una mañana fría, todavía no había amanecido, apenas eran las seis de la mañana, además era Diciembre, la nieve caía ligeramente, mientras algunos copos se enrollaban en el cabello azul eléctrico del joven; Milo de Escorpio. Su mano derecha se encontraba en el bolsillo de su abrigo, mientras que con su izquierda mantenía cerrado el abrigo. Se encontraba caminando por las calles del centro de Atenas, mientras miraba por los cristales de las tiendas —que aún se encontraban cerradas—, algún que otro utensilio, para llevar acabo su broma.

Pasaba por los mostradores de las tiendas, hasta que hubo algo que le llamó su atención; Una tenaza para el cabello. El letrero de la tienda en donde había visto el utensilio, se encontraba abierta. Sin dudarlo, entró.

Pasó por los pasillos, hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando, después de tomar la caja, leyó lo que decía en el empaqué.

—¿Plancha para el pelo? —leyó Milo en voz alta, miraba confundido el artefacto, mientras le daba vueltas a la caja. Pudo observar que había una joven detrás de un mostrador, así que él fue hacía donde la joven, colocando la caja sobre el mostrador de cristal.

—Buenas, ¿En qué puedo servirle? —preguntó amablemente la joven de cabellos y ojos marrones.

—¿Esto es una plancha o tenaza? —preguntó cortante Milo, señalando el artículo.

La joven no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña risa, mientras que el joven griego, la miraba de mala manera.

—Señor, eso es una plancha para el pelo —aclaró— ¿No ve que dice lo que es en la caja? —señaló las letras escritas en griego.

—No parece, la vi desde afuera, y no creo que sea la misma.

—Es el nuevo producto, es una plancha para el cabello, con forma de tenaza—informó la joven— ¿Lo va a llevar?

—_¿Con forma de tenaza? Ya sé a quién le regalo esto… _—pensó Milo con malicia— Sí, me lo llevo —respondió, sacando su billetera, mientras que la castaña pasaba el producto por la registradora.

—Son quince euros —informó la chica, mientras que Milo le pasaba el dinero, para luego empacar la caja dentro de una bolsa plástica—. Gracias por su compra —dicho esto, Milo salió de la tienda.

Había terminado de nevar, pero eso no quitaba el frío que hacía, una tienda de café, recién se encontraba abierta. El _escorpión_ entró al negocio, haciendo que la campanilla que se encontraba encima de la puerta, emitiera su sonido. Un joven de cabellos negros, cubriendo su cabeza con una gorra, se colocó detrás del mostrador, con su mirada baja, mientras que Milo recargaba su codo en el cristal de mostrador.

—Bienvenido, al café _Starbuck's_ —dijo amablemente el joven mientras levantaba su vista—. ¿Milo? —sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras fruncía un poco el entrecejo, con una mirada sorprendida.

—¿Shiryu? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendido de igual manera, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—Trabajo aquí —contestó— ¿No deberías de estar en el Santuario?

—Tengo día libre —respondió— ¿Trabajas aquí? No me digas que fue Dohko que te obligó —el joven japonés afirmó con la cabeza—. Sabía yo.

—¡Shiryu, deja de entablar conversaciones con los clientes, y atiéndele su pedido! —se escuchó una voz femenina, gruesa y un poco ronca desde la parte de atrás. Shiryu tan sólo se sopló el flequillo.

—En fin ¿Qué ordenarás? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—Sólo dame un café con leche —ordenó.

—En seguida —dijo para después irse por una puerta de cristal, la cual tenía un poco de arenilla blanca, la cual formaba una palabra que decía "Sólo personal autorizado" en griego.

En menos de un minuto salió el joven _dragón,_ con un vaso de_ Starbuck's_ en la mano, para ponerlo en el mostrador frente al joven de tez bronceada.

—Son cuatro euros —informó Shiryu, mientras que Milo le pasaba el dinero con una mano, y con la otra tomaba el café, para luego salir del negocio.

_Al menos, ya amaneció, _pensó Milo. Empezó a caminar con dirección al Santuario, pero al dar un mal paso, enterró su bota izquierda en un hoyo, que se encontraba escondido por la nieve, haciendo que _escorpio _se "zafará" el tobillo.

—Maldita sea —se quejó por lo bajo, mientras sacaba su pie.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a unas rejas grandes y negras, en las cuales por los lados de adentro, habían dos guardias, que de inmediato reconocieron a Milo, abriendo las puertas, para que él pasará.

* * *

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. xoxo.**


	2. 1 de Diciembre part 2

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya, y sus personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y TOEI Animation. Los uso sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias del Fic: **UA, YAOI, y alguno que otro MAL lenguaje, en otros capítulos.

**Nota: **Ésta historia esta situada en el siglo XXI, 2013.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Abrió los ojos de par en par, el Santo de Piscis. Se levantó un poco del suave colchón de su cama, apoyándose en sus codos. Dio un gran bostezo, para después hacer raros soniditos con la boca, miró hacia todos lados. Vio el reloj, todavía era temprano; así que aprovecharía para dormir. En el momento que se volvía a tapar con las blancas y suaves sábanas, la puerta del área privada le sonó.

_Ni un rato de paz puede tener una persona ahora_, pensó. Se puso de pie, restregándose los ojos, y volviendo a soltar otro bostezo. Caminó fuera de su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta; Ahí estaba Milo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué quieres, Milo? —preguntó Afrodita fastidiado de que le habían interrumpido su sueño.

—Hola, Dita —saludó hipócritamente. Afrodita sólo se cruzó de brazos y soltó un bufido.

—Hola, Milo. Ahora ¿qué quieres? —volvió a preguntar impaciente, deseando que ya Milo se fuera para él poder volver a dormir.

—Toma —le entregó la bolsa, que de inmediato fue abierta por el _pisciano_.

—¿Una plancha para el pelo? —miró el producto volteándolo de todos los lados, mientras lo examinaba tal como si fuese un agente especial; lo olía, lo mirada, lo toqueteaba, sólo faltaba probarlo.

—¿Cómo supiste? —preguntó el _escorpión _con desilusión, ya que su "broma" le había fallado.

Afrodita soltó algo parecido a una risita, y luego miró a Milo.

—No nací ayer Milo, se griego, no tan bien, pero sé —dijo riéndose—, además niño; estás hablando con Afrodita de Piscis. Gracias, ahora adiós —le cerró la puerta en la cara al el griego.

El sueño ya había dicho adiós. Algo que tenía Afrodita era que después de que se levantaba de su cama, aunque este lo más cansado, no podía volver a dormir, al menos que fuera ya su hora de dormir.

Se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a prepararse un desayuno. Abrió la despensa y no había nada que se pudiera comer para desayuno; todo era pura pasta, pasta, especias, salsas y alguno que otro dulce. No quería ir a comer a la cafetería del Santuario, hoy le tocaba hacer la comida a Marín y pues le ponía cosas "raras" según él, y no le gustaba.

Volvió a su habitación, tomó su toalla y se fue a lavar los dientes y a darse una duche caliente. Al salir se colocó una ropa abrigada para salir, se colocó su perfume favorito, sus botas. Tomó su larga cabellera celeste, y se la peino en una coleta alta de caballero, dejando uno que otro fleco despeinado. Sonrió a sí mismo en el espejo, se lanzó un beso. Cogió su móvil y le marcó a un número; esperó en la línea hasta que fue contestado.

—_¿Diga?_ —se escuchó una voz por la otra línea.

—Hola, tú —habló Afrodita con una risita leve.

—_Hola, Dita _—saludó amigable— _ ¿Cómo amaneciste? _

—Bien —contestó— ¿Desayunaste?

—_No. Me da flojera cocinar._

—¿Te importaría ir conmigo a desayunar fuera del Santuario?

—_Está bien _—aceptó.

—¡Genial! Te iré a buscar a tu templo. Besos —colgó, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre su cama con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

**-2- **

* * *

—¡Achú! —estornudó el caballero de la sexta casa, Shaka— Estúpido frío —se quejó con su voz de bocina mientras se tapaba con sus mantas. Su nariz se encontraba un poco roja, tenía gripe.

—Toc, toc —se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta.

—Pasa, Aphril —ordenó el rubio, desde su cama.

Una chica de aproximadamente diescioscho años entró a la habitación, pelo naranja-rojo, ojos verdes y tez blanca; delgada, pero sin abusar y de estatura media, era el físico de la chica, Aphril. Se dirigió hacia la cara de Shaka y le miró fijamente… ¡ACHÚ! El hindú le estornudo en la cara a la joven.

—¡Asco! —se quejó Aphril, limpiándose la cara— ¡Shaka! —miró de mala gana a _Virgo_.

—Te pasa por andar de fisgona —contestó serio.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Quieres qué te prepare algo? —preguntó la pelirroja, acariciándole la cabeza al rubio.

—_Waffles_, estaría bien.

Aphril le sonrió y salió de la habitación, para dirigirse a la cocina y prepararle el desayuno a Shaka.

* * *

¡Sorry! Sé que está súper corto este capítulo; lo quería hacer más largo, pero le deje así para no hacerle tan random y eso. Aphril es una amiga de Shaka, es una aprendiz —ah, también aclaro que como esto es un Universo Alterno, la ley de las máscaras fue demolida—.

Bueno, Chulas y chulos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Besos!

Xoxo.


	3. Avance del capítulo 3

**En el próximo capítulo de Diciembre...**

* * *

Salió del templo agarrándose el abrigo con las dos manos. Entró a Acuario; estaba vacío, así que fue hacia la parte privada que se encontraba abierta. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, su cara subió a un rojo casi escarlata, al ver aquella imagen que se encontraba a su vista.

* * *

_¿Una boda? Sí, efectivamente, habría una boda en el Santuario. ¿Quiénes serán la parejita que festejará su unión?_

* * *

—¡Afrodita! —exclamarón todos los presentes, al ver al guardián de la última casa del zodíaco.

—¿Q-Qué te pasó? —preguntó Camus acercándose a él, pero fue detenido por la mano del sueco.

—No me toques, gracias —dijo cortante. Y dicho esto, se fue a sentar en su lugar.

* * *

—Sólo te quiero a ti —confesó, abrazándole, con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

_Algunos problemas amorosos se avecinan. ¿Traición? ¿Amor?_

* * *

—La gente también pueden querer a dos personas a la vez —contestó, apretando sus dientes y salió de Géminis.

* * *

—Recuerda: Maten la calma y sé un Dorito —al fin alguien que le pudo sacar una sonrisa. Aunque detrás de esa sonrisa, todavía seguía el rostro lleno de lágrimas, y dolor.

* * *

—Lo siento, querido —sonrió de lado y se acomodó su flequillo—. He llegado muy lejos para renunciar a lo que soy.

* * *

¡Hey! Sí, un spoiler del próximo capítulo, y no no estará divido owo. Será un poco largo y tendrá sus momentos de drama y romance ewe.

¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 3!

Besos, xoxo.


	4. 1 de Diciembre part final

**Hey, en este capítulo si tendrá una que otra grosería.**

**Estav vez Afrodita será el protagonista de este capítulo. También habrá una que otra escena sin sentido.**

**.::.**

* * *

Salió del templo agarrándose el abrigo con las dos manos. Entró a Acuario; estaba vacío, así que fue hacia la parte privada que se encontraba abierta. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, su cara subió a un rojo casi escarlata, al ver aquella imagen que se encontraba a su vista.

Camus, su Camus, junto a Milo. El _acuariano _tenía a Milo tomado de la cintura, mientras lo besaba lentamente. Afrodita sintió hervir su sangre, y como un paro en el corazón. Salió corriendo del templo hacia el suyo; encerrándose en su cuarto. Se aventó a su cama, con unas gruesas lágrimas, no le importó quedarse con su ropa de salida, nada le importaba en ése preciso momento. Se tapó con sus sábanas hasta la cabeza, y se quedó dormido al instante.

* * *

En el estudio de Aries, yacía Mu, sentado sobre una silla de escritorio, con sus pies con medias, subidos en su escritorio de cristal, en donde estaban algunos papeles, una lámpara, unos que otros clips, y su ordenador. En su mano derecha, tenía su móvil, puesto en su oreja, y con su otra mano se hacía pequeños rizos en sus mechones.

—¿Y te diviertes allá? —preguntó Mu con una sonrisa.

—_Sí. Pero no es lo mismo sin ti y los muchachos —_respondió la voz del otro lado.

—Regresa pronto —pidió.

—_Te llevaré un recuerdo._

—¡Maestro Mu! ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! —gritó una voz infantil afuera del estudio. El lemuriano soltó un bufido y rodó sus ojos, molesto.

—Te dejo, Alde —informó—. Kiki tiene ganas de joder hoy… Sí, tu igual —colgó, para dejar su teléfono, encima del escritorio.

* * *

—Oye, mi amor —llamó, recibiendo una mirada como respuesta—. ¿Me podrías pasar el café? —dijo sin apartar la mirada de su periódico.

—Claro —se levantó de su silla, y fue a buscar el café de su prometido. Al ir a la cocina, levantó su vista, a la ventana del frente, mientras servía el café—. Saga, ¿Qué mierda están haciendo Hyoga y Seiya?

El geminiano se levantó de su asiento, y fue a la ventana, colocándose detrás de su prometida. Ahí estaban Seiya y Hyoga, haciendo una fogata…echándole agua… y estaba nevando.

—¿Se habrán fumado algo? —preguntó Alejandra a Saga.

—La juventud de ahora está cada vez más peor —dicho esto se retiró de la ventana tomando su café, y se volvió a sentar en el comedor. Mientras que la chica seguía observando a los dos bronceados, tratando de hacer una "fogata".

* * *

En Piscis, Afrodita se empezaba a despertar, sin darse cuenta, ya eran más de la una de la tarde. Sentía un gran dolor de cabeza, y más porque su puerta del área privada comenzaba a sonar. Deseo internamente que no fuera ni Milo, ni Camus. Se levantó, y con toda la paciencia del mundo fue a abrir la puerta mientras se estiraba.

Abrió la puerta, ahí estaba la imagen de su mejor amigo, Deathmask. El de cáncer, se apresuró para entrar y tomar a Afrodita entre sus brazos, dándole un abrazo. Luego de unos segundos se separó y miro la cara del sueco, algo cansada y con ojos hinchados y rojos.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó sin recibir respuesta alguna por él— Me tenías preocupado, ¿sabes? No fuiste hoy al comedor. Te llamé varias veces y ni me contestaste —el peliceleste volvió su cara, en la mesa del comedor, en donde se encontraba su celular, con la luz encendida, indicando un exagerado número de llamadas perdidas.

—Me dormí —contestó sin más.

—Tienes algo, lo sé —dijo, mirando los iris color turquesa del pisciano.

* * *

Luego de un rato, en la habitación del caballero de Piscis; Deathmask y Afrodita, se encontraba sentados en la cama. El sueco le había dicho todo lo que le pasaba por su cabeza, más la escenita del beso. A pesar de todo Death, se preocupaba mucho por su amigo, después de todo ellos ya eran como hermano. Afrodita también se preocupaba mucho por el italiano, le apreciaba mucho. El de piel bronceada no sentía los mismos sentimientos que Afrodita sentía por él, era algo más grande… amor… pero no amor de amigos, o de hermanos… sino, amor de amantes.

—Recuerda: Maten la calma y sé un Dorito —al fin alguien que le pudo sacar una sonrisa. Aunque detrás de esa sonrisa, todavía seguía el rostro lleno de lágrimas, y dolor.

—Tú y tus cosas —decía entre sonrisas, dándole un abrazo al italiano. Éste corrido correspondió, atrayéndolo más a él, mientras ocultaba su rosto en el espacio de la barbilla y el hombro del sueco.

* * *

En la cocina de Virgo; Aphril, estaba terminando de lavar los platos. Sintió algo extraño dentro de sí, como una rara sensación… como si alguien le estuviere observando. Giró su cabeza, y no vio nada, así que siguió con su labor.

—¡Ah! —exclamó la pelirroja asustada, al sentir que alguien le abrazaba por detrás. El olor, ése olor de perfume, era el de Shaka—. Me asustaste, tonto.

—Eres tú la que andas con tus delirios de cosas raras —contestó burlón, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la joven.

—¿No que estabas enfermo? —preguntó arqueando una ceja—. Largo de mi cocina —ordenó.

—¿Perdón? —se apartó ofendido— ¿TÚ cocina? —señaló toda el área de la cocina— Yo vivo aquí, tú no.

—Yo cocino aquí, tú no —respondió de igual manera—. Aunque si quieres, me puedo ir y no volver a cocinarte más… ni hacer ninguno de los quehaceres —se giró, colocando las manos en la mesa del lavaplatos, detrás de sí.

El de Virgo tragó en seco, y rápidamente fue a abrazar a Aphril. No hubiera cosa que detestará más Shaka que: Cocinar y hacer los deberes del hogar. Cosa que era Aphril la que se encargaba de eso, y si no estuviera hecho todo un cochinero; a pesar de que el hindú no hacia tanto desorden, pero cada vez que los dorados solían reunirse —reuniones de la que Shion o Dohko no deberían de enterarse—, era en Virgo, ya que a los de abajo le quedaba más cerca, que subir hasta Piscis, o en caso de los de arriba, bajar hasta Aries… y dejaban un desorden que parecía pollera de pollos salvajes.

* * *

Ya eran las ocho menos cinco de la noche, era hora de cenar. Esta vez la cena sería en el templo del Patriarca, pero sólo para los dorados y compañía —pareja o alumno—. Sólo faltaban tres personas para la mesa, aunque ya dos de ellos habían salido a cenar fuera del Santuario, así que sólo faltaba una persona… Afrodita de Piscis.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y ahí entró una figura que dejó boca abierta a Shion y Dohko.

—¡Afrodita! —exclamarón todos los presentes, al ver al guardián de la última casa del zodíaco.

—¡Albafica! —gritarón al unísono los más viejos de la orden.

Después de todo el sueco, sí le había dado el uso al regalo de Milo. El guardián del onceavo templo, Camus se puso de pie y se acercó a el.

—¿Q-Qué te pasó? —preguntó Camus acercándose a él, pero fue detenido por la mano del sueco.

—No me toques, gracias —dijo cortante. Y dicho esto, se fue a sentar en su lugar.

* * *

La cena transcurrió normal; los caballeros hablaban entre sí, el único callado era Camus, que le lanzaba rápidas y disimuladas miradas a Afrodita, el cual se encontraba felizmente charlando con Deathmask, y algunas veces con Shura.

El caballero sentía que había algo raro con su amante, así que subió a su templo. Pensó dos veces antes de tocar, pero se llenó de valor y justo cuando fue a tocar, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Piscis.

—Afrodita… yo… —decía en tono hormiga. El peliceleste asintió con la cabeza, haciendo saber que tenía su tiempo— ¿Puedo hablar contigo… a solas?

El mayor se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a Camus, el cual fue directo a sentar en uno de los muebles del salón. El caballero de Piscis, cerró la puerta tras sí, y también fue a sentarse quedando frente al francés.

—¿De qué querías hablarme? —preguntó cortante, al momento que se cruzaba de piernas y miraba fijamente al galo, el cual jugaba con sus dedos.

—¿Por qué has estado distante hoy conmigo? —interrogó sin rodeos— Vine a buscarte para ir a desayunar, también para comer, pero pare-

—Estaba cansado —interrumpió—. Además fui a buscarte, y vi que tenías la compañía de Milo. ¿Te cansaste de ser el pasivo? O ¿Te dejas dominar por el bicho? —sonrió burlonamente, de lado, ganándose una mirada de vergüenza absoluta por parte del menor.

—E-Eso fue un mal enten-

—Ningún mal entendido, _Camie _—volvió a interrumpir, con su tono serio—. Si quieres a Milo, vete con él, y punto. Yo no soy el puto de nadie.

Afrodita se puso de pie, para abrir la puerta para que Acuario saliera de sus aposentos. Pero éste fue hacia donde él y se le pego en la espalda.

—Sólo te quiero a ti —confesó, abrazándole, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lárgate y déjame en paz —pidió, con un nudo en la garganta, mientras que sus rosados labios le empezaban a temblar, y sus ojos se comenzaba a aguar.

Acuario se apartó del sueco, poniéndosele en frente. Asintió con la cabeza y salió de Piscis. Afrodita cerró la puerta, colocándose de espaldas a ella, y dejándose caer, hasta sentarse, y sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

* * *

—La gente también pueden querer a dos personas a la vez —contestó, apretando sus dientes y salió de Géminis.

—¡Milo, espera! —gritó Alejandra, saliendo detrás de Milo, pero este fue rápido y había abandonado a Géminis.

Se dio por vencida, y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ahora qué hiciste? —preguntó su cuñado, Kanon, saliendo de la cocina, con un gran plato lleno de queso.

—Milo me pidió saber dónde estaba Camus, y vió una escena de Camus y Afrodita —El exdragíon marino, abrió los ojos de par en par—. No, no fue una escena de sexo —aclaró, ganándose una mirada aliviada de su cuñado.

—No te metas en amoríos ajenos —aconsejó, largándose a su habitación.

* * *

En una parte de la habitación de Acuario, se hallaba el dueño de esta, sentado en un rincón. Con un mechero en su mano derecha y en su izquierda una foto.

—Lo siento, querido —sonrió de lado y se acomodó su flequillo—. He llegado muy lejos para renunciar a lo que soy. _Au revoir _—decía quemando la foto en donde salía Afrodita—. Ya verás, puto.

* * *

Sí, ya se que en el avance se esperaba más... pero... Mejor corto, que nunca (?)


	5. 2 de Diciembre

**Capítulo 4: ¿Mentiroso?**

* * *

Ya el día de tantos _líos_ se había acabado. Ya era un nuevo día; Milo estaba dispuesto a ir donde Camus, para exigirle una explicación de lo que paso con Afrodita, o tal vez era una broma pesada de Alejandra… Pero sea lo que sea, él quería una explicación. Por otra parte Deathmask, subía a Piscis, necesitaba hablar con Afrodita. Ya estaba decidido, él le diría lo que siente a Afrodita, por él.

* * *

En Acuario, Camus se encontraba reunido con Shaina. Acuario le había comentado a la amazona de plata, lo que tenía planeado hacerle a Afrodita, por haberle terminado. La italiana no encontraba esa idea de Camus muy buena, pero después de todo, le dijera lo que le dijera, lo haría sin importarle nada.

—_Cam_, no es lo mismo llamar al diablo —se cruzó de piernas, y levantó su dedo índice, cerrando sus ojos—, que verlo venir.

Camus se rodó de ojos fastidiado, y soltó un suspiro, para luego decir con una sonrisa. —No eres la indicada para decir eso —colocó la palma de su mano en un muslo de Shaina—. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que le hiciste a Ikki? —la peliverde sintió un frío subirle por la espalda, al tiempo que tragaba en seco— ¿O te lo tengo que recordar?

—Mira Camus, no me meteré en tus cosas —se levantó de golpe, tomando su bolso de mano—. Si me disculpas, tengo que acompañar a Alejandra a comprar su vestido de novia. Nos vemos

—_Au revoir _—contestó el peliazul, viendo a la italiana salir por la puerta.

Ni se hizo esperar más de medio minuto, para que el cosmos de Deathmask se hiciera presente en la casa de Acuario. Camus aprovechó justo ése instante para salir corriendo de su templo —claro, sin ser notado por Cáncer—, e ir a Piscis.

* * *

Milo entró a la onceava casa, buscando por su _novio_, pero ni sintió su rastro, pero en su lugar había un cosmos conocido para él.

—¿Milo?

—Hola, Death —saludó el escorpión, tratando de sonar lleno de energía como siempre.

—¿Buscas a Camus? —preguntó arqueando una ceja. El griego solo asintió con la cabeza—. No está aquí —informó—. Tal vez este donde el patriarca.

Milo y Deathmask, se encontraban caminando hacia Piscis, aunque cada uno con caminos diferentes. Al entrar al templo, había dos cosmos conocidos… Camus y Afrodita.

* * *

Ya adentro del cuarto; Camus se encontraba sentado encima del abdomen del sueco, mientras que éste se encontraba costado boca-arriba en su cama, agarrando al francés de la cintura, tratando de hacerlo bajar.

—Bájate Camus —pedía Afrodita, tratando de tener paciencia.

—Oblígame —reto Camus, pasándose las yemas de sus dedos por sus labios.

—¿QUÉ ES ESTO? —gritó Milo abriendo la puerta de golpe, entrando, con sus ojos bien abiertos, mientras que su labio temblaba y sus ojos se comenzaban a aguar. A su lado estaba Deathmask, el cual solo apretó sus puños.

—¡Milo! —exclamó Camus, bajándose de inmediato de Afrodita. Se apegó a Milo, abrazándolo, con lágrimas, que aparecieron mágicamente de sus ojos—. Él me obligo, te juro que yo no quería, pero… pero… —se soltó en llanto, haciendo que Escorpio le correspondiera el abrazo, llevándoselo de ahí. Milo le había creído otra de sus mentiras al francés.

Dejándo a Afrodita y Deathmask solos en el cuarto; el sueco se había quedado en Shock, se logró sentar, apoyando sus codos en sus muslos, agarrándose la frente, miró hacia el frente en donde se encontraba el italiano.

—Death, créeme que yo… —no logró llegar a explicar nada, ya que el guardián de cuarto templo había salido de la habitación, dando un portazo.

* * *

**Siento que éste capítulo sea súper corto, pero habrá segunda parte. Además que estoy en exámenes, y me quitarón mi PC, así que tuve que escribir ésto rápidito en el iPod, siento si hay faltas ortográficas.**


End file.
